


Delaying the Beach Trip

by GreyDenizen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDenizen/pseuds/GreyDenizen
Summary: Going to Okita's room to visit her, her Master learns that she is about to go to the beach with Nobunaga. While that's fine and dandy, he's much more interested in her swimsuit.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Okita Souji | Saber
Kudos: 13





	Delaying the Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing [Absolute Endearment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762142/chapters/59871715) I was conflicted on whether or not I should continue writing smut. I guess I'm going to.
> 
> Inspired by [this image](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2890673).

he Master walked down the halls of Chaldea. Some of the Servants have decided to plan a trip to the beach, while no Singularities (or some other nonsense caused by a Servant or two) were present. Passing by one of the staff and giving them a cursory wave, he approached his destination. Knocking on the door, he heard a "Come in!", prompting his entrance.

Okita was sitting on a simple chair, tying the bow that she's never seen without on the back of her head. The Master saw what she was wearing and asked, "Planning to go to the beach with everyone?"

The Saber looked at her Master, "Yep! Me and Nobu are going to play volleyball with some of the others. Are you coming, too?"

"If you're inviting, then yeah." Okita grinned, clearly excited at the idea of her boyfriend joining them.

The two had been dating for a while now after the Master asked her out during a moment of peace (and embarrassment). As such, she was much closer to him than most of the other Servants; they spent much of their free time together. While they couldn't leave Chaldea nearly as much as they would like to due to expenses, they did as often as they could, sometimes even going out of their way to earn their getaways.

While Okita continued to get ready, the Master couldn't help but admire the swimsuit she wore, a simple white one-piece. While it wasn't as revealing as some of the other Servants' swimsuits, it was definitely enticing, showing quite a bit of cleavage.

Okita suddenly stood up, trotting to the bed and picking up the duffel bag on it. "Alright, Master, let's go!" She marched towards the door until her Master wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, burying his face in the side of her neck. "Mas..." She trailed off, obviously feeling his hardness against her rear. Pouting, she looked at him, "Now's not the time, Master, we need to go...."

He nuzzled deeper into her neck. "You don't want to?"

"T-That's not the issue! I told Nobu I'd meet up with her, I can't just leave her there!" He whined into her neck displeased, but continued to press.

"When did you say you'd meet up with her?"

"Umm… 2 o'clock...." The Master peeked at the clock in her room.

"We have time." Before she could respond, he grabbed her lips with his own, kissing her feverishly as he hugged her. The girl tried to pull away for a brief moment before succumbing to the kiss. It didn't take long for their tongues to join in, deepening the kiss between the two.

Their tongues pushed against each other, although it wasn't long before the Master won their light wrestling, taking the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Their mouths finally separated, a thin string of saliva briefly connecting the two before it snapped. Okita wiped a bit of drool from her chin, obviously attempting to look sternly at him. However, the way the corners of her mouth twitched upwards gave her excitement away.

"Master..." He simply grinned in response.

The Master leaned back in for more, and this time Okita met him halfway. As the two made out an idea entered the Master's head, and the young man immediately decided to act on it, grabbing his lover's rear and lifting her up. The act caught her off guard, causing her to cutely squeak into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him.

He walked towards her bed and when his knees touched it he turned around and sat down on the edge of it, with Okita on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around the small of her back. She could feel his hardness as they kissed, it desperately pressing against her swimsuit. The swordswoman started grinding against it, the rubber of her swimsuit rubbing against the fabric of his clothes. The Master groaned into her mouth, rotating his hips as well and pulling her closer to him, the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest only sending him deeper into arousal. His hands traveled back down to her ass, groping it openly.

At some point, their make-out session was not enough. One of Okita's hands left her boyfriend's neck and descended to his pants. She rubbed the fabric for a few seconds before growing impatient, worming her hand beneath the waistband and making direct contact with his girth. Her wrist pushed his pants out of the way as she pulled his dick out and into the open, running her hand along its length. The Master's groping grew more intense, his fingers digging into her asscheeks.

Eventually, their lips separated, the sounds of heavy breaths filling the room as they looked at each other. The Master's eyes traveled downwards to her breasts, the rubber swimsuit doing nothing to hide their shape. His hands left her ass and went to her chest instead, squeezing them through the swimsuit. Okita stifled a moan as he felt her up, her eyes watching his hands as they roamed her body, a blush on her face. 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her breast. The swimsuit showed a considerable amount of cleavage, letting him express his love directly to her body without having to move the rubber aside. The Master kissed and sucked the tops of her breasts, the Saber's mewling above him motivating him further. 

Okita started to grow impatient, obvious by the way she started to grind her hips against his, still caressing his shaft.  
Despite how good his efforts felt, Okita sought more. She released his dick, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him onto his back. He grunted when his back hit the covers, scooting back and propping himself on his elbow so Okita could sit at his legs comfortably. He kicked off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down and off his legs, letting them join the rest of his clothes. 

The swordswoman straddled his shins, leaning down to his dick and wrapping her fingers around the base, pointing his length towards her mouth. She gave the head a lick before diving in, engulfing her lover's dick in her mouth's warmth. The Master sharply inhaled at the feeling, placing one of his hands on her head, brushing her fringe aside so he could see her face fully. Her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft, her eyes meeting his as she pleasured him. His hand gently pushed her head down, her head lowering down to the base of his shaft; the head of his dick made contact with her throat, causing her to gag. He let go of her head in alarm. "S-sorry, I got carried away...." Her lips traveled up, parting from his cock with a quiet pop.

"Don't worry about it, Master." She went back down, descending back down his shaft and continuing to blow him. However, he was not fully satisfied with being the only one serviced. He sat up and reached behind her towards her hip, lightly pushing it. She understood his intentions, releasing his shaft and rotating her body, letting her lower body hover above her lover's head. He laid his hands on her hips, lowering her crotch down to his face, his nose making contact with the smooth rubber. He stuck out his tongue and ran it across her covered slit, feeling her moan on his dick in response.

The Master released one of her hips, using his hand to grab the rubber and moving it aside, exposing her slit in all its glory. He immediately attacked it, attaching his lips to her clit and gently sucking. Okita squirmed atop him, unable to fully focus on the dick in her mouth, but her obvious pleasure was more than enough for him. He pointed a finger and stuck it inside her pussy up to the first knuckle, still teasing her clitoris with his mouth. He prodded her insides, twisting and turning his finger until he stuck another one in, caressing her walls with his fingertips.

Just as Okita got used to his tongue and fingers, he stuck the latter in deeper, even curving his fingers slightly so they could rub against her walls more effectively. He could feel her pussy twitch at the unexpected movement, making him smirk in excitement. Although, he soon had to resist the urge to stop his movements as the girl on top of him resumed pleasuring him, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock in retaliation.

A groan rumbled in the Master's throat, the Saber's blowjob sending a shiver up his spine. He could faintly feel the pleasure welling up in his gut, but he focused on containing it, wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as possible.

His fingers buried themselves deeper, caressing her walls as they explored her insides. Okita's movements faltered but didn't stop, her desire to please her lover apparent.

A hand suddenly cupped his balls, lithe fingers curling around them. Okita could feel his length twitch in her mouth at the sudden stimulation, her mouth curving in response. She carefully massaged his balls, using her fingers to toy with them, but being careful in how she handled them. 

At some point it was too much. The Master leaned back into the sheets as he came into the Saber's mouth, her tongue's movements unfaltering, wanting to coax out as much cum as possible. Quivering against the bedsheets, the Master's chest heaved in ecstasy, unable to focus on his girlfriend's pussy. 

Finally, the girl let his dick out of her mouth and swallowed, letting his cum travel down her throat. She squeaked immediately after, as the Master dove back into her pussy, continuing to eat her out. Okita's head rested against his thigh as he did so, taking in all of the pleasure he was giving her. Her pussy started to contract on his tongue, causing him to smirk as he ate her out.

It wasn't long before she gave, crying out as she shuddered above him. He could feel her juices coat his tongue, intensifying the already pleasant taste in his mouth. He continued to graze her slit until her orgasm came to an end, leaving her breathless.

The two took a moment to recuperate, Okita still lying on top of her Master, her weight only adding to the pleasant feeling in the teen's chest. After a moment the Master moved to sit up, prompting his partner to move off from atop him and do the same. 

"A-alright, I'll go—" she was cut off by her lover's arms being wrapped around her and pulling her to his chest. His lips met hers in another surprise kiss, her breasts also claimed by her lover's hands. He massaged them freely, even worming his hands under the swimsuit to touch them directly. 

Okita halfheartedly struggled, but they both knew it wasn't genuine. She tried to say something during their kiss, but it came out as more of a whimper. 

Their lips disconnected and the Master removed his hands from under her swimsuit, pushing her onto the bed face-up. He grabbed the shoulder straps of her swimsuit and pulled them aside, the girl helping by slipping her arms out of them. He let go of them—letting them hang loosely from her sides—and grabbed the top of her swimsuit and yanked it down, exposing her breasts in full. 

As he took a moment to take in the sight of Okita's uncovered tits as her face heated up, coloring it a pretty pink. The young man couldn't help his lips curling. She was just too cute; even though they've had sex plenty of times, she still acted demurely. He leaned down to kiss her, moving his hand down and grabbing his dick, rubbing it along her slit a few times to tease her just a bit more. As much as he would love to continue teasing her, he himself couldn't hold back for long.

The Saber moaned into the kiss as he plunged himself inside her. She wrapped her arms around his as he started thrusting, and he wormed his arms under and around her, embracing her fully.  
Their lips separated for air, Okita resting her head against the bedsheet and he followed her, attaching himself to her neck and giving it affection kisses. He didn't break his pace however, continuing to relish her warmth at a consistent pace. He was tempted to speed up, Okita's whimpering and the feeling of her breasts squished against his chest doing wonders to his restraint, but he resisted the urge. He wanted to prolong this for as long as he could, the selfish thought of Okita's friend waiting on her while the swordswoman was having sex with him instead only fueling his desires further.

"Faster...." He happily obliged her request, removing his arms from under her and sitting upright on his knees, grabbing her hips instead and started to move at a faster pace than before. His attention was split between his lover's face and her breasts, which jiggled from the force of his movements. 

A certain tingling made itself known in his gut, warning him of his upcoming climax. "I'm almost there, Okita...." She gave a strained hum in acknowledgement.

"D-Do it inside!" He couldn't hold it in any longer, the pressure having built up to the point that it could no longer be contained. He came inside, hips stopping mid-thrust and shuddered violently. His breath hitched, the orgasmic stimulation giving him an almost painfully pleasurable sensation.

He rode out the end of his orgasm, recollecting himself as Okita looked up at him with a slight pout. Realization set in. "Sorry, I finished without you." He leaned down and kissed her, taking one of his hands and attaching his thumb to her clit, rubbing it furiously. The girl squeaked under him as he released her from their lip-lock and, with renewed vigor, resumed thrusting.

He briefly wondered if anyone outside could hear them, but pushed that thought aside as he felt her pussy contract slightly. He watched her face toss and turn on the bedsheet, contorting in pleasure. Suddenly, he felt her tighten around him, and pause she came around him, her moans morphing into a light shriek. He didn't stop, continuing to thrust so she could feel her orgasm to its fullest.

Her climax died down, leaving her a heaving mess on the bed. She looked up at him with bleary eyes as he pulled out of her, letting their mixed juices slowly leak out of her pussy. He took a moment to admire her before kissing her once again, the two spending a moment exchanging their love for each other.

When the kiss ended, they stayed in silence for a moment, reveling in the feeling of the sex they just had. It was like they had forgotten about everything else in the world. At least, until Okita's eyes widened with realization. "M-Master, what time—" her eyes landed on the clock and color drained from her face. "...Eh? I-It's been that long!? Master, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick!"

* * *

The two were finally at the beach with Nobunaga, who also brought along Heroine X. At first the Archer was annoyed at their tardiness, but thankfully forgot about it at some point. It's a good thing she was so carefree, unlike some of the other Servants.

Since they had an even number of people they were able to enjoy some beach volleyball, although the Master and Okita were at a huge disadvantage due to their low endurance.

At some point the two were sitting under the shade of an umbrella, watching Nobu chase Heroine X while screaming bloody murder. They stayed silent, simply enjoying each other's company and taking in the scenery.

That is, until they heard a gunshot and the clashing of metal a ways away. They tensed in alarm and shot up, dashing to the source only to see the Nobu and Heroine X fighting. Their chase must've gone too far and turned into an all-out brawl at some point. The Master and Okita immediately grabbed Heroine X and Nobunaga respectively, literally pulling them apart before their fight escalated even further.

"Let me go! That damned wretch dared to insult my taste in music!"

"That's not what I said! I said that..." The Master zoned out their rambling, more focused on getting them to calm down. He and Okita's eyes met, and she let out a sigh. One that he couldn't help but return. While he was indeed the Master of Chaldea, half the time he felt like a babysitter more than anything.

Such is the life with a bunch of Servants, each with their own eccentricities.

**Author's Note:**

> This took _much_ longer to write than it should've... oh well. I'm sure I'll get better all-around in the future. With that being said, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
